


In Disorder, Lost

by Ot3srock



Series: Reggie Has Two Moms, Fight Me. [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Just give him love, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), and he gets one, he needs it, or a few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: ADHD.Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.Disorder.He was in disorder, lost. That’s what that meant. Unable to focus on anything important for more than five seconds.
Relationships: Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Reggie Has Two Moms, Fight Me. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988320
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	In Disorder, Lost

Reggie never really had a family. His birth parents gave him up before he had even been born and his adoptive moms argued all the time. Home was never an option for Reggie. His house was just a place to barely sleep and eat the dredges of whatever food still remained in the bare pantry and fridge. Sometimes his aunts would bring over food, but that was rare, usually at the end of November and December and near the end of March around what he could only assume was his birthday. Home wasn’t an option until he met Luke, Alex, and Bobby. Their band gave him an excuse to leave the house for hours at a time, because school wasn’t cutting it, and doing homework wasn’t an option because of his ADHD.

ADHD.

Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.

Disorder.

He was in disorder, lost. That’s what that meant. Unable to focus on anything important for more than five seconds. Homework wasn’t an option for him. It bored him and he’d end up getting distracted and trying to balance his pencil on his nose. But Luke and Alex would help him through it, bringing him back when he got distracted in the most gentle way. Not with yelling or a slap, but with a gentle brush of his hair or a light whisper in his ear. They could always see when his eyes clouded over or when his shoulders dropped or tensed. Luke and Alex were always in tune with his emotions and small mannerisms. They always knew when he needed a hug or just someone to sit next to him and say nothing. Alex was better at understanding it than Luke, but both were better than Bobby. Sure, Bobby had his good side, he was an incredible rhythm guitarist and a fun friend, but he never knew what Reggie needed. Instead of coaxing him back into reality, Bobby would stick his spit-slicked finger in Reggie’s ear, giving him a wet willy. He wouldn’t yell, but Reggie could tell he wanted to whenever Reggie got distracted during practise.

Practise.

The band.

 _Their_ band.

Playing bass was the first time Reggie wasn’t distracted. In fact, he’d go as far as to say playing bass made him more focused on what he was doing. Luke understood that, so he helped him study, reading off index cards while Reggie tuned his bass or strummed a simple rhythm. It helped him get better at tests and get his parents and his teachers off his back. Because if his teachers were off his back, then they wouldn’t constantly contact his parents and his parents wouldn’t constantly fight or yell at him. So he relished in the help Luke and Alex gave him. Eventually, when they moved into their new house, having found a decent price from the previous owners, who had so much money and love for music that none of the boys had to pay rent, Reggie found a semblance of home. And Sunset Curve got to the Orpheum.

Then he, Luke, and Alex ate bad street dogs.

Then they died.

And met Julie.

Julie. How amazing she was. And maybe that was just because she reminded Reggie of his moms before all the fighting started. Her kind smile, her willingness to accept his ideas, and her love of music. And her hug. When they finally had physical forms, Julie took to hugging them at any point (with permission, of course). It was nice. She’d wrap her arms around Reggie’s middle and bury her face in his chest and Reggie would wrap his arms around her and bury his nose in her curly hair, relishing in the fresh vanilla and strawberry scent of her shampoo and conditioner. Julie was an incredible person, a great musician, and an even better friend and Reggie couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Reggie, you with us?” Julie’s voice cut through Reggie’s thoughts and he looked at his bandmates. They were all looking at him in concern from the couch (he’d taken up a position across from them on the single chair).

“Hmm?” he mumbled, hands falling from his bass, that he had no clue when he’d picked up.

“You zoned out,” Alex informed him gently. Oh. That made sense, Reggie hadn’t had his meds since he left home, too afraid that his moms could track him if he ordered it. As a result, his zone-outs had gotten more and more frequent. Especially after they'd died.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No worries,” Luke replied, waving it off. Julie sent him a confused look. “You were laying down some killer bass.”

“Oh,” was all Reggie could say again.

“Reg, are you okay?” Julie asked, soft and kind, as she was. Reggie panicked. He pulled the strap of his bass off his shoulders and rested the guitar on the armrest of the chair he was sat in.

“I, uh, I have to go,” he choked out, before popping out of the room. He found himself on the beach in front of his old house, staring at where it had stood for who knows how many years. He just stood there, staring at the house that he used to try to get away from constantly. Now, however, all he wished was for his house to be back. He’d tracked down his parents and found out they’d sold the house in a brutal divorce just months after he’d died. He was glad they’d gotten the divorce, because they fought more than loved. One of his moms had gotten remarried and had a couple grandkids and the other hadn’t, moving into a two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. The second bedroom had gone unused, one of his old basses laid neatly on the red plaid comforter, both of which he’d left behind. Every time he saw her, she was knelt at the edge of the made bed, crying and talking to him, telling him how much she missed him and how sorry she was that they had fought so much it had driven him away. Reggie always wanted to hug her and tell her that he was doing okay (besides the whole dying thing) and had a new family.

But he couldn’t. So instead, he’d sit on the bed and tell her about his day, absentmindedly plucking the strings on his bass. His mother wouldn’t notice, too busy crying to see or hear the bass being played. Reggie never visited his other mom; she had moved on, found a new life. Plus, she hadn’t been the kindest to him when he’d been alive. She wasn’t abusive, per se, but if anyone laid a hand on him, it was her. She was better with her new kids and maybe that was because she truly regretted what she’d done to him. He’d never know.

“Reggie, you okay?” Alex’s voice floated into his ears and gently pulled him back to reality. Reggie wiped at tears he didn't know had slipped and turned to his friend, nodding.

“Yeah, I'm good, sorry.” Reggie scratched at the back of his upper arm sheepishly.

“No worries, Reg. Wanna talk about it?” Alex sat down on a log, silently inviting Reggie to join him. Reggie considered saying no, maybe brushing it off with a joke, but everything in him told him to open his heart, his world, with Alex. Sighing, he sat next to his best friend.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. It became his mantra whenever he zoned out.

“Reggie, you have nothing to apologize for. We're all just a bit worried about you,” Alex told him.

“Worried about you,” Reggie repeated. Alex nodded.

“Yeah. We love you,” he spoke, either unaware or uncaring of his friend's echolalia.

“Love you.” Repetition was all Reggie seemed capable of at the moment, but Alex didn't seem to mind. He just nodded and hummed in agreement. Reggie lost track of time as they sat there, staring at the crashing waves and smelling the salt water.

“Thank you,” he spoke after a while. Alex put his hand over Reggie's.

“What are friends for?”

“Do you think Julie's mad at me?”

“Of course not, Reg. She's just a bit worried, too.”

“She is?” Reggie asked, looking at Alex incredulously. He wasn’t exactly used to female affection or worry. He’d one time spent two and a half weeks at Luke’s house before his moms had called around looking for him.

“Yeah. You just kind of poofed out. What happened?” Reggie stared into Alex’s eyes, searching for any hint of deception or hatred, but seeing only adoration and concern. He took a deep breath and decided to spill his predicament to his best friend.

“I was thinking of my moms,” he confided. “I found them. Mom’s remarried, has grandkids. Mama lives in a two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. She keeps my stuff in the other bedroom. She wishes I’d come back.”

“Oh. Reggie, I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? At least I found my parents and one of them wants me back. Neither of your parents can be found or cares that you’re gone.” Reggie pulled his hand away, feeling bad about snapping. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re right.” Alex’s face showed no anger, still housing only concern and love. “My parents aren’t ever gonna be in my life, er…afterlife again and vice versa. But that’s fine. It’s my choice. Just because I had a shitty home life doesn’t mean I can’t feel bad about someone else’s,” Alex noted. Reggie’s shoulders dropped.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I’m really sorry. It’s just I’ve been kind of moody lately,” he confessed, hanging his head.

“Hey.” Alex grabbed his hand again, making Reggie look at him. “I get it. We’ve all been stressed since Caleb. I know you are, don’t try to deny it. If you ever want to talk, I’m here,” Alex offered, green eyes sincere. Reggie, tears brimming in his eyes, pulled his friend into a hug, ignoring the awkward twist of his body. Alex startled at first, then brought his arms up to wrap around Reggie, one hand gripping the leather of his jacket and the fingers of the other running gently through his hair. Reggie couldn’t hold back his tears at the feeling of warmth from his best friend and sobbed into Alex’s hoodie, which smelled of homemade drum kit cleaner, wood polish, lavender, and soap.

“I miss them, Alex. I miss them so much,” he sobbed, hands gripping at Alex’s hoodie like a lifeline.

“I know, Reggie. I know,” Alex soothed, continuing his action of threading the fingers of one hand through Reggie’s hair while the other rubbed circles on his friend's back. Reggie focused on the feelings, wondering how Alex could so easily do two separate motions with his hands. Maybe it had something to do with his drumming abilities? Reggie didn’t think much on it, just relished in the pure, unbridled Alex he was receiving in the moment. Again, Reggie didn’t know how much time had passed, but he didn’t care. Alex was the only thing he cared about right now. Alex’s warmth, Alex’s love, Alex. Eventually, they pulled away, but Alex kept a grip on his arms.

“Ready?” Reggie nodded, not trusting his voice and they poofed back to the garage, Alex’s hands still on his arms.

“Reggie!” Julie exclaimed. “Are you okay? What happened? Are you okay?” Reggie sent Alex an anxious look, but the other just gently squeezed his arms before letting go. Reggie took a deep breath and flopped onto the couch, resting his head in Julie’s lap. She immediately started carding her fingers through his hair.

“I’m alright. I just needed some air,” Reggie assured.

“You sure?” He glanced up at his friend and noticed her eyes were filled with worry.

“I was thinking about my moms,” he admitted with a sigh. Julie’s hand froze for a second.

“Oh. I didn’t know that was okay back then.”

“It wasn’t.” Julie started moving her hand again. “They broke a few rules, and kinda got disowned by their families. I guess that was the first thing that drove them apart, was the lack of contact with their families.”

“Oh, Reggie. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Reggie dismissed. “One’s remarried, the other lives in Brooklyn now. We always said we wanted to go there.” He chuckled lightly, thinking about their late night plans under the sheet they draped between the couch and the TV, watching their favorite show and drinking hot chocolate(so long as he didn’t spill on the carpets).

“Well, we’re here for you, Reg. Don’t worry,” Luke chimed from his place in the corner, chewing lightly on his nails. Reggie knew that meant he was extremely nervous.

“I know. Thank you guys.”

Sure, he was in disorder. But he wasn't lost anymore. Not with his new family by his side. He was finally found.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always accepted and appreciated! Also, if you have any ideas, let me know! I'd love to write them!


End file.
